Conversation between two Cassanovas
by Miko 56
Summary: Just a thought! A what if, what if Tsukune and Rito come across each other?


**Conversation between two Cassanovas**

The silhouette forms of the passing cars, the constant change of the traffic lights, between the two edges of the road are two kindred souls, not by blood nor by bond but by fate ever good to them.

The first soul was a short young man, he had an orange hair, brown eyes, he was the kind of a person that you can call completely good guy material, on the other side was the second soul, brown hair, black eyes, the only thing familiar to him was a tattoo of some sort to his neck and a ring adorned by a cross and a couple of chains, the second soul looked someone who had just went from hell and back but still maintained that kind demeanor. Minute or so passed, the traffic light changes, they walked, crossing each others path their eyes meet but both of them went their ways.

Yuuki Rito couldn't explain why their eyes met but he wished their eyes hadn't meet, it was creepy, despite how friendly the guy looked, he was like calculating something inside Rito which he couldn't explain, it happened so fast Rito didn't notice that he bumped on him.

"Gomen!" He weakly said as the guy just smiled.

"Well I think it should be me to say I'm sorry" the man said as he held up his hand which Rito shook.

"Tsukune Aono"

"Yuuki Rito"

"Well how about I treat you somewhere" Tsukune looked around and then saw a nearby taiyaki store, "come on let's check that taiyaki store up ahead the street" he went there almost leaving Rito behind.

"Hey tsoto matte!"

They went across the street and then stopped at the said taiyaki store. Tsukune pulled out his wallet and then ordered four taiyaki. He handed two of it to Rito and then started eating his.

"So what are you doing here?" Tsukune asked, leaning on a railing, Rito looked at the sky as he ate his taiyaki.

"Well I was trying to have an hour off for myself" Rito sighed as he remembered almost getting killed by one of Lala's strange inventions. Well that wasn't that, the twins Nana and Momo were already enough to send him somewhere near a grave, he shook his head at the thought and then looked at his host, "how about you? I never seen you in this part of the town, are you new around here perhaps".

"Nah just like you, spending an hour for myself since its the spring break and instead of staying at school dorms I decided to take a visit to my parents for a while" well that was both a lie and a truth, he was kind of wasted having a vampire of a girlfriend, her not so friendly sisters, a succubus suffocating him whenever given a chance, a witch who wanted a threesome with him and Moka, a stalker Yuki-onna and a Masochist witch.

Both of them sighed, noticing the action they both looked at each other and then noticed that their problems are similar, they both burst out laughing.

"So what's your problem, Rito-kun?" Tsukune ate the last of his taiyaki, Rito was already finished with his and then pointed somewhere at the side of the street.

Across the street was a pink-haired woman, she had blue green eyes, and she was wearing a strange outfit that Tsukune thought that it was cosplay, but to top it all off, she looked like Moka the difference is that she was taller.

"Rito!" The odd woman called as she ran towards him, embracing him causing Rito to fall to the ground.

"ACKK!"

Rito found himself in a very delicate position in front of his new friend, who just turned away, Lala stood up in an instant noticing Tsukune.

"And who are you?"

"Tsukune-san this is Lala, Lala this is Tsukune" Tsukune waved a hand at Lala.

"Yo"

"So you're Rito's friend?" Lala asked as she studied him, Tsukune could have sworn that he saw her dress shifted.

"Quite a nice guy for a human" a voice said, Tsukune was shocked that it came from Lala's dress.

"Peke don't shock him!" Lala said, Tsukune turned to Rito who explained.

"Well Lala is an inventor, she creates stuff" he said as Rito looked at his cellphone and then saw that it was already 5:45 p.m.

"Oy Lala we had to go!" Rito said as he remembered that he had to buy something for his sister Mikan.

"Jane Rito-kun, Lala-san" Tsukune said as they waved their hands and part ways.

* * *

**Author's note: hey I'm back, so yeah for the last three years I've watched To-Love-ru and Rosario vampire simultaneously for three years! And yeah I've been thinking about what if the two lucky guys of this series ever meet, well chaos? (might be) more trouble? (definitely) but anyway I want to request a crossover between this two anime/manga!**

**Criticisms and praises are appreciated**

**Miko 56**

**P.S. I'm back!**

**P.P.S. Well I rewrote the title since someone find it offensive! So sorry Raximus!**


End file.
